Kira's Downfall
by I hate usernames
Summary: Short one-shot. L has finally caught Kira but instead of sentenceing himto death locks him up himself


**A/N so, this is my first Death Note fanfic so reviews will be greatly appreciated. I tried to keep the L and Light as in character as possible but I think they may seem a little ooc all the same. They kin of need to be slightly ooc anyway for this to work. Hope you enjoy!!!!**

**Warning: Evil L, oocness, implied rape (nothing graphic) and undeveloped plot.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.**

**Rating: M**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**KIRAS DOWNFALL**

Light was trapped. Everything he once had was now gone. His family, his friends, if you could even call them that, and lastly his freedom. Everything he once knew had vanished like a distant memory. That was except for _him. He_ had done this to him. He had reducing him to nothing more then a bad memory through fake funerals and locked doors. How coughed he, Kira, let this happen? How could he have let himself get caught? He was God, was he not?

No, he was not God. Not anymore. Now he was nothing.

All because of_ him_. The one man who fought him and won. The man who locked him up in this godforsaken cage. The only one in the entire world who could stop him did. L.

L, Ryuuzaki, lawalit, three different aliases only one person. It didn't matter what his name was. It was of no importance Light. Not since he was forced to give up ownership of the Death Note. Ls name was now useless to him. Now that he was no longer God.

Was he ever really God? That time seemed so far away.

That time before he was reduced to this. Nothing more then a caged animal. Locked in a room with nothing but a bed, bathroom area and desk. No one to speak to except for the one who put him there. Not that there was much talking done. No, L preferred to take part in something far more physical. Every night he would come and claim Lights body for himself. He would try to push him away, god knows he would try and fight him off but the black haired man was stronger then he looked.

Why had no one noticed that it wasn't really his body in that coffin. Surely there was an autopsy carried out. L must have seen to that. He always had ways and means of dealing with everything. The corps he had used must have been uncannily similar to him as well.

So L was left with Light to do with as he pleased. His little trophy for a job well done. Not even a person just a thing. A thing that was denied the dignity of being sentenced to death. Ls own personal sex toy and nothing more.

He wasn't even a human being, much less a God.

L loved to remind him of this. Oh, how he loved to remind Light of just how low and pathetic he was. How completely cheep and dirty he had become.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," L would whisper mockingly, his breath hot against his ear, his hands roaming all over his body. He would blank the rest out. He didn't want to remember what L was doing to him when it was all over. The first time was bad enough without having to remember it happening again.

"Why won't you just kill me?" Light asked, his mouth pressed against the older mans shoulder to stop himself from screaming out in agony. "Why won't you just put me out of my misery?"

"Because Light-kun," the detective said huskily in his ear, "That would be to much of a waste."

When the dark haired man was finished he would give him a small, almost loving but not quit, peck on the lips and leave Light staring up blankly at the ceiling. He even once went as far as to mutter something along the lines of "I love you" but Light couldn't be sure if that was a dream or not.

Maybe L did love him, in his own sick twisted way. Or maybe he just liked the idea of him. The idea that he had brought the great Kira to his knees and was now his own personal slave.

More likely the latter rather then the former.

This is the life he would be bound to from now on. Trapped in these four walls with nothing to do but dread another visit from _him_. Praying for the time to go slower between his visits in an attempt to pro-long the time when he would be reminded of how pathetic and filthy he was. Reminded of how he was nothing.

Reminded that he was an always will be Ls trophy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MUFFINS.**

(**Cough) Just thought I'd lighten the mood.**

Review, you know you want to J ;)


End file.
